Father and Son
by angendave02
Summary: What happens when Jake wants answers?


_So I'm missing Jason on GH and well we were robbed on Jake and Jason building a relationship so I decided to do a story on how it could of happened. Hope you enjoy _

He had blond hair, blue eyes. His brothers and parents had dark hair, dark eyes. He heard the whispers of how he wasn't his father's biological son. He heard the rumors of his mother's affair at the time of his conception. He tried approaching his mom but she stopped him as soon as the words left his mouth. He would have asked his dad but apparently he was off finding himself, a Spencer trait his grandfather called it. So he was left to confront the last person he could think of.

He approached the door of the penthouse. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. Just as he was about to walk away the door opened.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked. His face turned red as he realized that he had made a mistake coming here.

"I'm sorry, I will just go" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! You came here for a reason, come in" Sam said as she held open the door. Jake nodded his head and entered the home. It wasn't a large place, but it felt warm. He stood by the door with his hands in his pockets not sure of what the next move should be.

"Please, have a seat" Sam said as she left to get him a water. Jake walked up to the fire place and looked at the pictures. There was one of Sam, Jason and Danny. Sam walked back into the room and saw Jake staring at the pictures.

"That was taken right after we got Danny back, it's one of my favorites" she told him as she handed him a water bottle. Jake took a seat on the couch as Sam sat down next to him.

"I don't know if coming here was the right thing to do but I need someone to be honest with me. I want to know the truth." Sam sighed. She knew this day would come but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him, it wasn't her truth to share.

"Jason will be home in a few minutes. I think you should wait to talk to him" she said with a gentle smile. As if on cue, Jason walked through the door and was shocked to see who was sitting on the couch.

"Jake, what are doing here?" Jason asked knowing that Elizabeth wasn't aware of him being here.

Jake took a deep breath. "I came for some answers. Mom won't tell me anything and dad is away. I know about the rumors of mom's affair and I hear the whispers of how my dad isn't really my dad. The more I thought about it the more I realized I don't look anything like my brothers or my dad. I want to know where I came from."

Sam took this as her opportunity to leave but as she was about to walk up the stairs, Jason grabbed her arm. "Please stay, I need you here for this."

"This is between you two. I don't want to be in the way" Sam replied.

"Sam, if the rumors are true then this involves you too" Jake said as he stood up from the couch. "If everything I think is true, then I am the reason why your life was turned upside down."

Sam walked over to Jake and took his hand "Nothing that happened was your fault. You were the innocent one in the mess the adults created. Don't ever think you were to blame."

Jason walked over to the chair and took a seat as Sam sat on the couch. "What do you want to know?" he asked Jake.

"Are you my real dad?" Jake asked straight to the point. He was hoping that Jason wouldn't shut him down like his mom did. He just wanted the truth.

Jason ran his hand through his hair. He knew this day would come and he had played it over and over in his mind. "Yes, I am your biological father. But Lucky, he is your dad"

Jake stood up from the couch and started pacing in front of the fireplace. He was hurt that he was lied to his whole life. He was angry that this man could admit to being his father yet did nothing for him his whole life. "So I wasn't good enough for you to raise but yet you can raise a baby with Sam?"

"It was more complicated than that Jake" Jason told him knowing it wasn't really an answer, more like a diversion from going to deep into the past.

"Did my mom make you stay away? Is that what happened?" Jake asked anger evident in his voice.

Sam took this as her chance to speak "Your mom and dad had to make a choice that was best for you Jake. Jason agreed to put you first and at that time it meant stepping away and allowing Lucky to raise you."

"That isn't an answer. Yes or No; Did my mom make you give me up?" Jake asked.

"Yes. She asked that I kept your paternity a secret in order to keep you safe. Jake, I have enemies and walking away was to keep you safe" Jason told him.

"So let me see if I understand this. You and my mom decide to have an affair while both of you are in committed relationships with other people. Mom becomes pregnant with me. My 'dad' is in rehab for a pill addiction and your girlfriend is at home thinking everything is peachy. Mom lies about the paternity but then comes clean months later. She asked you to give me up, you agree and in the mean time your life is blown apart Sam because of me and the lies? Please inform me if I missed anything because this is a small town and I have heard a lot about what has happened." Jake was torn up realizing the destruction that he had caused.

"Hey! Look at me Jake" Sam said. "What happened between Jason and I and your mom and Lucky was on us as adults. We acted childish and hurtful and did things we regretted but none of that is your fault. Jason and I have moved past what was wrong to get back to what was right and we are stronger than ever." She was hoping that he was listening to her words and knew that he was not at fault.

"I remember running into your mom while she was out with you and Cameron. I remember staring at you, wishing that I could hold you or that you would call me Dad. I missed out on everything with you and I regret that my life wasn't safer for you to be a part of. I wish that I could say the right words to make you feel better about this Jake but I can't." Jason told him.

"Did you even love me?" Jake asked. He wasn't sure if he even really wanted to know the answer.

Jason stood up and stood in front of his son. "I have always loved you. I wanted to be your dad and be the one that you could rely on. I wanted to teach you how to drive a boat or to give you advice on life. I love you so much that I made a choice that was selfish, I had to walk away. I should have fought for you Jake. I could have had guards around to keep you safe but I can't go back, I can't fix it."

Jake bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep his emotions back, he didn't want anyone to see him cry, especially Jason. "And what about now?" he asked as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Now you know the truth. You know that I am your father and that I love you. I want to be your dad, if you want me." Jason told him choking on his own emotions.

"And what about Sam?" Jake asked.

Sam stood up and approached him. "I will support you both no matter what you decide. Jake, this is your home too. I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime, day or night."

Jake looked down at the floor and tried to hide his tears. For the first time in his life, he had the truth. He didn't know where they were going to go from here but he knew that his dad loved him and that he had wanted him. He had a family that he wanted to be a part of. Jake felt his father's arms embrace him.

"I love you son"


End file.
